The City Hidden in Shadows
by Alana656
Summary: Feeling lonely, Kaya, a child of the house in shadows goes out for a walk. This is strictly forbidden for the risk that the city hidden in shadows "special powers" may be revealed. Kaya meets new people from the show in this exiting thriller. Have fun!
1. Meeting

Clack Clack Clack!

_I heard and saw nothing but them as I ran down the path_.

"Kaya! KAYA!"

_They were coming for me……Gota hid-_

BAM!

Kaya fell to the floor on top of a stranger.

"S-Sorry" She mumbled as she fumbled to her feet.

Kaya got to her feet and made hand signs. A wall of wood darted out of the ground in between the men coming for her and herself. Kaya offered her hand to the boy on the floor. "Sorry again…." She stammered. "No problem..." he said as he said as he stumbled to his feet (not taking her hand). _Great the first person I meet and he already hates me.._."I'm K-Kaya" I said, trying to start a conversation with the boy. "KAYA GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND TAKE DOWN THIS WALL OF WOOD!" I scuffed my feet across the pavement and pressed my hand on the wood. The wood quickly decreased in size. The wall was still too big for the burly men to see over. Kaya grabbed the branch that jetted from the wall and climbed on top of the wall. "Kaya get down from there this instant!" Shouted one of the burly men. "Why don't you make me?" I snickered. I stood on top of it and walked back and forth. Snap! _My shoes heel broke_! Kaya fell back words. _To late to make a hand sign! Crap I'm gonna-. _Kaya hit something hard, but softer then the ground. She opened one eye expecting to see one of thebodyguards.To her shock the boy from before had caught her. "You ok?" he asked as he set her to her feet. "Oh my god. Thank you so much." I said. "No problem… my name is Shikamaru. Why are those guys chasing you?"

"Oh. There my bodyguards. I ran away from the house and they made a big fuss. I should probably tell them I'm ok." I sighed as I pulled the wall down to their height. "I'm ok. You can go back to the house and tell them that." "Not without you Kaya." One of the bodyguards said. "I really don't need help from people who are not as strong as me." I said in a smug way. His eyes narrowed and to my surprise he grabbed me and pulled me over the wall. "Uh! Let! Me! Go!" I screamed. "Not a chance you little brat!" He scoffed. "BYE SHIKAMARU" I Yelped before they had there hands over my mouth.

Shikamaru stood there still shocked that that had happened. _What was that? That wall of wood, those bodyguards…_ A shiver shot down his spine as he walked home. "Hey Shikamaru your late! Where were you?" A boy asked. "Hey, Choji. I ran into someone on the way over. It was really wired." Shikamaru answered. "Hey Shikamaru! Hey Choji! How's it going?" A blonde girl shouted. "Hey Ino! Shikamaru was just saying he ran into someone. Lets here this storey." Said the boy jokingly. "Yeah I wanna here to Shikamaru! Tell us!" Ino said as she sat on the bench. Shikamaru told the two about his encounter. "Wow, that's amazing." Choji gawked. "Yeah, I wonder how she new how to make a wall of wood. That's crazy." Ino replied. "Wonder if you'll ever see here again. I bet she's pretty." _She was, she was beautiful._ "Well lets go meet Master Asuma." The three got to their feet and wondered off to meet there team leader.

"Let me go" I screeched trying to break away from the guard's body. We rounded the corner. I looked around making sure it was safe, and no one was around. I quickly shoved my hand in my bag. When I found the vile I quickly popped it open and drank it. The taste was horrible. I will never learn to love the taste. I felt the power rushing through my body. The dumb guards hadn't even noticed. With the gained power I shifted out of the hold and onto the floor. "Crap, she drank it!" They shouted. I quickly leaped onto one of them, knocking him into the other. They were out cold. I grabbed the counter vile in my bag. This would return me to my original state. Before I drank it I grabbed the men and drug them into the main house, being careful not to be noticed I quickly clipped a note on his shirt reading:

I went out for a walk be back soon!

Much love,

Kaya

I darted through the door and through the court yard. I got back into the main city. Wow it really was beautiful. I wish I got to meet Shikamaru. Stupid house had to be so protective. I decided to go to the training grounds so I could practice with the other students. Maybe I could make a new friend. That would be fun.

I arrived there were a few people there. I just decided to walk over to a post and start sparing. I forgot t o drink the entire blue potion so on accident I broke the dummy in half. _I wonder if anyone saw that._ I quickly fixed the dummy. I saw a pair of eyes on me I shivered was it them already? If they were from the main house I was done for. Could it be Serena? I quickly turned around to see my fate. "S-


	2. Serena?

Fan Fiction Chp. 2

"Shikamaru?" I gasped. I was ecstatic yet relieved that it was not Serena. "Kaya….uh….hello again." Shikamaru stammered. A blonde girl and boy walked up to Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru who's this?" asked the boy. "Hey is this the girl? Kaya?" Asked the blonde. "Uh yeah this is her." He answered. The girl leaned over and whispered "_You like her don't you? That's why you're all klutzy right now. Am I right?"_Shikamaru's face turned pink and he froze. _Wonder what she said? Are they a couple?_ He whipped around after she finished and shouted: "NO ARE YOU CRAZY!" The girl started laughing. _I really wanna know what she said._

"Hi I'm Choji and that's Ino. We are members of Asuma's cell along with Shikamaru." Said Choji. "Oh I'm Kaya, I belong to the main house hidden in shadows." I replied. A shocked look crossed there faces. I guessed that they all heard. "What's that? The main house hidden in shadows?" They all look shocked. "Oh that's a family of-" A dark figure appeared behind Kaya and gripped over her mouth. "You shouldn't speak to people outside the house. Are you nuts? What were you thinking? What would happen if people figured out how much of a freak you truly are?" She hissed. The girl threw Kaya into a dummy but before she hit it Kaya was in Shikamaru's arms again forcing him to collide with the dummy. I irritated look crossed the girls face. Kaya quickly got to her feet to help Shikamaru. "Ehh, what's this? Who are you? Tell me before I kill you." She snickered. "You'll have to get through us first" said Choji and Ino. "That won't be a problem, let's do that first." The girl hissed. The girl made five fast hand signs and a sword appeared. She quickly raised it and prepared to deliver the deathly blow. Kaya was up in a flash and took the punishing blow for them. Bleeding heavily she grabbed the red vile and filed it with the blood. She did this until four vials were filled. Then she uncapped one and dumped the continents into her mouth. She felt the power fill her body as her wounds slowly healed.

"So you chose to show this people how much a freak you are. Look at them cowering in fear as you drink your own blood. To think that boy stepped in to save a monster like you. I wonder how he feels now. I bet it would be something like I risked my life for such a disgrace, a monster that will never be loved. No one loves you Kaya. No one wants to be your friend. Why don't you realize that? Come home now before I kill you. Or why don't I start by killing them first" The girl snickered. She pointed the sword at Shikamaru's neck. "Serena, you're the monster, a manipulating, hot headed jerk. You think your so special, no one loves _you_, _you_ have no friends, and why don't _you_ realize that." Kaya shouted at her. She quickly turned the sword to Kaya. "I've lost patience you spoiled little brat. Prepare to die………………………Shikamaru!"


	3. Caught!

Fan Fiction Chp. 3

Her sword was above him in a second and was swinging down before Kaya could even see. She sprang at Serena right before it hit Shikamaru. Her eyes were closed but she heard all three scream. _Was I too late? _I slowly turned around and saw a large gaping wound on his shoulder. It ran down to his elbow. "Ino, Choji, take Shikamaru and run, I'll meet up with you to heal Shikamaru." The two nodded in agreement but before they got him up a lager more manly shape approached the group. "That will be quit enough. Let me heal this boy, and its back how for both of you. Serena heal your sister this instant." Hissed the man in a raspy voice. "Yes, father." Serena huffed. I didn't even notice the gushing wound on my back were the sword had hit me. Serena approached me with her healing hand. "I don't need you help." I hissed. I collected some blood off my arm and drank it. The wounds healed quickly. I darted to Shikamaru passing father. I let my healing had loose and set it on his shoulder. The wound was slowly healing. When I was done I whispered to the three of them "I'm so sorry, for all of this."

I turned around silently to return to the main house when I heard. "Bye Kaya hope to see you soon!" I turned my head to see them waving. I smiled and waved back. Father nudged me I new this meant stop so I quickly did. We walked to the abandoned part of town. We quickly turned the corner and walked to the house. The land outside was beautiful, but to someone whose seen it all her life it's boring. _I wonder if Serena was right. I'm I a monster? Why can't I have friends? _I sighed as I heard the door lock. I was trapped.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were still in shock. "Wow what just happened" Asked Ino. "I have no idea" Choji replied. Shikamaru sat in silence. _What was that girl rambling on about monsters for? Kaya doesn't look or sound like a monster._ "Earth to Shikamaru, stop day dreaming. Let's go." Ino said. "Uh, what happened? Is Kaya ok?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah, she saved our buttes back there. She jumped in front of that witches sword twice. If Kaya wasn't here we would all probably be dead." Ino replied. A shiver shout down there spines. As they walked they saw the girl Serena walking around the corner. "Hey I wanna see where Kaya lives. Those two are sisters. Let's follow her." Choji whispered. "Ok" they agreed. They darted across the street. Then they ran around the corner. After they rounded the corner they saw the house hidden in shadows. The house that was standing here was beautiful. It was very authentic. They started to approach the house. They were coming in on the door when they heard a girl hiss "STOP WHERE YOU ARE"


End file.
